Apollo's Karaoke
by Melbel10
Summary: Some songs to describe out our favorite characters
1. Fire Burning

_**(I don't own PJO or this song)**_

Apollo was singing for karaoke night at Camp Half-Blood and he found the perfect song to describe himself…

_Somebody call 911!  
Imma fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
(Fire Burning, Fire Burning)_

Let's Go (Hey, hey, hey)  
Red One (Hey Hey)  
Imma got that super thing  
Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
Got me soon as I walked through the door Oh!  
My pocket started tickling  
The way I dropped it low that thing  
Got me wanna spend my money on me, me

I get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now take my red, black car and my jewelry  
Imma cool like the fire, Cool like fire

Somebody call 911!  
Imma fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool myself down  
I won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I'm fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little dance fire burning on the dance floor  
I'm fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little dance fire burning on the dance floor  
(Fire burning, fire burning)

I get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
That birthday cake,  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black car and my jewelry  
Imma cool like the fire, Cool like fire

Somebody call 911  
Imma fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool myself down  
I won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I'm fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little dance fire burning on the dance floor  
I'm fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little dance fire burning on the dance floor

I got that fire in my dance that'll make them girl's run around  
Hey!  
No exit from the dance floor so the girls want more  
Hey!  
I got that fire in my dance that'll make them ladies' run around  
Madam, get outta my way, everybody, sing it now, hey!  
No exit from the dance floor so the girls want more  
I get it pop it, lock it, drop it,  
that birthday cake,  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Now Take my red , black car and my jewelry  
Imma is cool like the fire, Cool like fire

Somebody call 911  
Imma fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
I gotta cool myself down  
I won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa!  
Imma fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little dance fire burning on the dance floor  
Imma fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little dance fire burning on the dance floor

Somebody call 911

Extremely pleased with himself at the end of the song, he got a great applause from his children, a half-hearted applause from the rest, and a groan from all the gods and huntresses.


	2. Somebody To Love

_**(I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or this song. All rights go to the author and the singers)**_

"**Thank you, thank you, and now my cabin and I will treat to yet another song," said Apollo "Come on up kids!"**

**[Apollo Cabin]**_  
Ohh Ohh Ohhhhhhhh_

For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch him/her play for ya

For you I'd be (Whoa)  
Runnin' a thousand miles  
Just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know that I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl/guy, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

**[Apollo]**  
Everyday I bring the sun around  
I sweep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)  
I would take  
Every second, every single time  
Spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I need I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

**[Apollo and his children] **  
I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl/guy, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

**[Apollo Cabin]**  
And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things, yeah  
**[Apollo]  
**But what I really want  
I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)

**[Apollo and his children]  
**Find me somebody to love (Ohh)

I need somebody to love (Yeah)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love.

I don't need nothing else,  
I promise girl/guy I swear, I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody (I swear I just need somebody to love)  
I-I need somebody.  
Oh oh oh oh oh...

Is she/he out there  
Is she/he out there  
Is she/he out there  
Is she/he out there

I just need somebody to love

"**We can give you somebody to love!" yelled a girl from the Aphrodite cabin.**

**Aphrodite laughed, "You are all so cute, you know that I can't create love, I can only make it stronger or weaker in some cases."**

" **Ah heh heh, we are all good, thanks though." said Will Solace, head of the Apollo Cabin.**

_Thanks to the following who inspired me to continue: Atalanta123, Greentigerr, polishgirl1504, KaleyTheGreat, PERCABETH4lyfe, mlexar, PercahelNeedsToJumpInAHole, Percy Jackson Rulez, Dark Angel4566, & Madison-Gibbs_

_Ok, I need help on the rest of this fanfiction if you all want me to continue, so tell me your ideas for songs and who sings it! I will use as many as possible! Thanks for reading, Melbel10_


	3. I'm Yours

_**Once Again: I don't own PJO or these songs. All rights go to the author and singer/songwriter**_

"**Ok, I know you will be pleased to find out that you will be treated to yet another song by the one, the only, awesome ME!" said Apollo into the mic…**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
You tried to be chill but I'm so hot that you melted  
You fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and dang you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing  
We're just one big family  
And It's our gods-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and dang you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sun is yours  
So please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is our fate, I'm yours!

"**I was good wasn't I? Do you want to hear more?"**

_Thanks to the following who inspired me to continue: Atalanta123, Greentigerr, polishgirl1504, KaleyTheGreat, PERCABETH4lyfe, mlexar, PercahelNeedsToJumpInAHole, Percy Jackson Rulez, Dark Angel4566, & Madison-Gibbs_

_A Special Thanks to: Mel1991 – I am currently working on your idea, hope you will enjoy &_ _rubiesandpearls12 – Thanks for the idea of this song, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Keep sending in those ideas! So tell me your ideas for songs and who sings it! I will use as many as possible! Thanks for reading once again!, Melbel10_


	4. Burnin' Up

_**I don't own PJO or these songs. All rights go to the author and singer/songwriter**_

"**I hope that is a yes because….here come my good looking sons! Take it away boys!" says Apollo as he hands the mic to Will Solace…**

**[Apollo Cabin Boys]**

_I'm hot, you're cold  
You go around like you know  
Who I am, but you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
C'mon girl

I fell so fast  
Can't hold myself back  
High heels, red dress  
All by yourself, gotta catch my breath

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Walk in the room all I can see is you  
Oh, you're starin' me down I know you feel it too

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

Slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby

**[Apollo]**_  
Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight  
Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right  
Get up and dance, don't try and fight it  
Apollo is for real and that's no lie_

Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes  
It keeps on burnin' up, more and more  
I got my sons with me playin' it down  
Come on boys, let's bring the chorus around

**[Apollo Cabin Boys]**

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' keep from goin' under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?  
'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby  
Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

"**Wasn't that great?"**

_Thanks to the following who also inspired me: Atalanta123, Greentigerr, polishgirl1504, KaleyTheGreat, PERCABETH4lyfe, mlexar, PercahelNeedsToJumpInAHole, Percy Jackson Rulez, Dark Angel4566, Madison-Gibbs, Mel1991, rubiesandpearls12,__sportygirl60, DaughterOftheGrayEyedGoddess, Scouti, I'mAnIdiotButWhoCares, Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos, xXdeathsangelXx, Naie Masen Cullen, the ghost king, DaughterofPoseidon32498, shugoi, .., anaklusmos1, Kakuzu no bachic, Kanae Valentine, texaskid13, Heavenlywhiteangel, GazmRules, sandler22, Silvertongue90, BookLover223, & xoxolover893_

_If you like it, then send in more ideas! Tell me your ideas for songs and who sings it! I will use as many as possible! Thanks for reading once again!, Melbel10_


End file.
